


always

by silentlybelieve



Category: NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlybelieve/pseuds/silentlybelieve
Summary: always coming back full circle





	

Really, she shouldn't be doing this. They both shouldn't be doing this. At least not here, not now. But Taeyong always liked risks. He liked the thrill of perhaps getting caught. No matter how many times she tells him that it'll only hurt their careers forever, he never listens and instead tugs on her shirt, that's way too small even for her, and shuts her up with his lips, growling under his breath about how he needs to be on stage in about ten minutes.

She's about to argue, but his hands are on her stomach, and they're so warm. Instead of words, a sharp gasp leaves her lips as chills travel down her spine. Eyes closed, she simply grasped onto his own shirt, biting down on her bottom lip to prevent any more sounds. "Who the fuck is your stylist, Taeyong? They should really be fired because this is hideous." It'd look so much better off of you.

He takes a break from her neck to give her a peck on her lips before whispering into her ear. "You're acting like you care about what I'm wearing when we all know it's quite the opposite, Jiyeon." And she gulps because he can see right through her, and it's really annoying, but at the same time it's so fucking hot, and so instead of an answer she grabs his face and pulls him closer. And closer. And closer to the point where not even a speck of dust could possibly fit between them.

There's a quiet voice in the back of her head that warns her that she's stupid. That she's only a year into her career, not even, and her group is only starting to catch a chance. But Taeyong has these deep eyes that are impossible to not fall for, and his voice is raspy and rough but perfectly soft at the same time, almost soothing to her ears. And his hands are big and warm, and they feel just right all over her. 

Jiyeon tries her best to run away, but she always comes full circle into his arms.


End file.
